Morning After
by BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads
Summary: Getting bitten by a werewolf is compromising, but not always bad. Written for AU Bingo on LJ.


**Title:** Morning After  
**Prompt:**Fantasy: Werewolves  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating**:NC-17  
**Warnings:**Sexual Situations, Language

**Summary:**Getting bitten by a werewolf is compromising, but not always bad.

Buffy Summers was completely shocked. Never had she found herself in such a compromising position without any memory of having got there. She was always a good girl, got good grades, hung out with good people, and aside from a few mishaps was a good daughter.

Ever since she had gotten bitten by a werewolf, though, it had gone down hill. She was forced to sneak out to the cemetery three nights out of the month, and her mother had finally caught on after three years. She tried everything, but every single time Buffy found a way to get out. She would not put her mother in harms way.

She was a bit different than what one would expect of a werewolf. Sometimes she was completely aware of her wolf time. Other times she was a ravenous beast, eating multiple forest dwelling animals a night. She knew this because the morning after her transformations came news of various animal mutilations and the suspect of wild wolves roaming the streets of Sunnydale.

Well, they're not wrong.

But today was different. Mainly because wrapped around her waist was a pale arm with chipped black nail polish and lithe corded muscles that showed the mans strength – and she knew it was a man because of the firm muscular chest pressed against her in ways that made her thighs quiver. Well, would have, if one of her legs wasn't hiked over his hip and his hard cock buried deep inside of her.

Well, shit. Wolf her had decided that her virginity didn't matter that much. That was nice to know.

She didn't move for a long time, not knowing what to do but knowing she was unable to have him up on his own. Perhaps he remembered what had happened that night, and she knew that if she had participated in crazy hot wolf sex the night before she would want to wake up to know what her partner looked like un-wolfy-like. Perhaps it was because he felt so nice against her and she didn't want it to end.

Dear Lord, being a were had finally made her loose her marbles.

She knew the exact moment when her partner woke up. She felt him harder further inside of her, his arm tighten around her waist, his mouth latch onto her neck, and his hips as he began to thrust slowly inside of her.

"Well, this is definitely an interestin' way to wake up." The man murmured in her ear, his English accent sending trills down her spine. She was planning on answering, but his hand had drifted upwards to gently cup her breast and tease her nipple and she lost all thoughts except _Oh God, more!_

When they both came Buffy couldn't help but sink into his chest and admire the way his mouth felt toying with her ear. Then her memories of that morning came back, and she knew that the illusion had to end.

"I – ah, what exactly happened last night?" Buffy asked weakly. The man stopped and gently rolled her onto her back as he peered down at her through clear blue eyes that made her heart accelerate and her cheeks blush.

"You don' remember?" the man asked. Buffy fought back a smile as she spotted his curled platinum hair, in disarray from their activities the night before.

"Well, sometimes I remember what happens when I phase, sometimes I don't. This was one of those 'don't' kind of nights." She explained sheepishly. He scanned her body, and she felt completely vulnerable for the first time in a long time. He looked at her as if he had seen the sun for the first time, as if she were his world, as if she was everything to him

The scary thing was, she was starting to feel the same way about him and they'd barely said ten words to each other.

He gently brushed her tangled hair from her face as he thought over their situation.

"I don't want to leave here without your phone number and your name, and anything else that might be important." he said suddenly, making her smile in surprise. She half expected him to ditch her, in a very wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kinda of way. She was pleasantly surprised.

"Well, only if I can ask you the same thing." She said shyly, blushing and ducking her head as best she could. He smiled brightly and she marveled at just how beautiful this man was. She wondered what he had looked like as a wolf. She blushed and held out her hand, "I'm Buffy Summers."

He looked like he wanted to laugh at her name, but she was glad he restrained himself. Instead he shook her hand and smirked cockily.

"'m William Pratt, but all my friends call me Spike." He introduced.

"I can see why they call you Spike." Buffy said, blushing horribly when she realized what she had just said. Spike just laughed – a beautifully masculine sound that sent shivers down her spine – and gave her that look that made her feel like the queen.

"I think we're goin' to get along jus' fine." He said happily, and Buffy couldn't help but agree.

Maybe being a werewolf had its perks after all.


End file.
